Who is Who
by christa-jean chan
Summary: Christa Bradley has a very interesting encounter with her boyfriend Conner McKnight and his twin brother Eric.


Who is Who

By:

Monkey-chan

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the rangers old or new. The only person I own in Christa. Don't take without asking.

Conner and Eric McKnight stood before Christa Bradley wearing the exact same outfit.

"This is so not fair. You are identical twins, you even talk alike, how am I supposed to tell you apart?" She asked slightly irritated, so far neither had done anything to give her any indication who was who. Finally in complete and total frustration she walked over to one of the twins and locked lips with him. She pulled away in slight disgust. "You are most DEFINATLY not Conner." She turned to her boyfriend and whacked him upside the head because he was glaring at her. "Don't glare at me it was your genius idea."

Eric was slightly dumbfounded. "Wow..." He finally breathed out. He was amazed at the girl before him. "Wow." He repeated.

"So we know you know the word Wow. Any others in there? Maybe a two syllable word?" She asked still very much irritated.

"Aww, calm down Chris, it was all in fun." Conner said.

"Well how about next time Hunter and I will dress alike and then you can kiss him and see how you like it." She huffed before walking away from the duo and over to where Kira and Trent sat at the bar.

"Things not well in paradise?" Trent asked the blonde before him.

"I just kissed Eric." She said before sighing loudly. "I need a vacation." Her head thumped against the bar slightly before she sat back up.

"I think I might go to Blue Bay and visit my bros. Blake should be coming home for the holidays and Hunter as well. It's been a while since I've spent time alone with them." She thought outloudas Ethan joined them.

"What happened, Conner looks about to beat Eric down." He said.

"I kissed Eric when I couldn't tell them apart." Christa said.

"No wonder." Ethan said shivering slightly.

Christa's cell rang and she answered it. "Hello? Hey, Hunter. No everything is great. Yes we are still together...no we aren't breaking up. Yes I am coming home for a little while and no I'm not bringing him along." She said.

Conner walked over just as she hung up the phone.

"Feel free to sleep on the sofa tonight." She said as she got up and pulled on her jacket. "I'll see everyone tomorrow." With that she left.

Conner took her vacated seat and sighed as he plopped down. "It's your own fault. You should have known better." Trent said.

"I agree. That was a little mean and rude, Con." Kira said

"Look, I don't need you to tell me how stupid I am, Okay." He said before getting up. "I'll see you all tomorrow." With that he too left.

Christa muttered angrily as she walked around her apartment getting ready for bed. She was standing naked in the bed room having obviously just showered when he walked in. "Excuse yourself." She said.

"Why?" He asked looking her up and down. "It's nothing I haven't seen before." He smirked.

"Why you...of all the gall." She grabbed her robe and pulled it on. "Get out." She said pointing to the door.

"No." He said standing straight and walking towards her slowly and unthreateningly.

"I mean it get out." She said she was very angry at the moment and on step away from kicking him out completely.

"I said no." And with that he kissed her soundly on the lips. When he pulled away she sighed in defeat.

"I hate it when you do that." She said before giggling slightly.

"Relax babe, I will still sleep on the sofa. I just didn't want to go to bed with you mad at me." He said letting her go.

"I know, don't ever do that again. Any of what you did tonight, or I really will kick you out." She said.

"Point made and grasped. Sleep well." He said before grabbing his pj's and heading into the living room.

Neither slept well that night but both did fell better in the morning. Christa walked into the living room and sat beside him on the sofa. "I love you, Conner. I really do, but you cannot pull stunts like that." She said.

"I know." He agreed. "I'm very, very, very, sorry." He said with the puppy eyes going full blast.

"Oh, you." She laughed and hugged him lightly. "I love you. Now fix me food"


End file.
